kokoro ga shinu
by Kanade n.n
Summary: ¿Que paso en la guerra ninja?. Sakura Haruno lleva una vida normal en Tokio sin saber que ocurrio en una vida pasada.¿Que significa morir si la persona que amas te sigue despues de la muerte/-Yo...¿estoy muerta?-/-Las cosas no son como creias Sakura/
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Fuego.

Fuego por todos lados.

La aldea de Konoha ardía en llamas, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba desaparecía un poco más. Y ella también. Porque lo veía todo sin hacer nada, llorando en silencio, ahogando un grito de miedo y dolor que luchaba por nacer en su garganta.

Los cadáveres a su alrededor se consumían en silencio, los gritos habían cesado hacia tiempo, todos habían muerto. Menos ella.

O eso pensó.

No pudo ver nada, ni hacer el más mínimo movimiento cuando sintió algo atravesarla. No pudo ver nada, solo supo que en ese instante todo acabó, no supo que fue tan solo sintió como caía lentamente a un abismo negro del que no saldría.

Ella murió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas !**

**Je, pues si el prologo estuvo corto, la verdad ya lo tenía escrito pero sentí que le falto algo (curiosamente el que tenía antes era más largo) así que improvise y le cambie y quite algunas cosas pero espero que haya quedado bien n.n, intentare que los capítulos sean más largos, lo serán mientras me dure la inspiración, como sea ya el primer capítulo. **

**SUMMARY:**

**PAREJAS: Por ahora Sasuke x Sakura, Naruto x Hinata, Sai x Ino, luego habrá más.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna n.n… por ahora, quizás leve Ooc.**

**DISCLAMER: ah, ni Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto pero la trama de este fic si .**

CAPITULO 1

El pitido del despertador comenzó a resonar por toda la habitación obteniendo un gruñido de molestia por respuesta, una perezosa mano se asomo de las cobijas para apagarlo .La luz que se colaba entre la cortina le impidió continuar soñando.

Las mañanas eran molestas.

No todas pero esa lo era de forma particular porque había tenido _ese_ sueño, en el que la mataban; no era agradable morir ni en sueños pero estaba acostumbrada, además nunca podía verle la cara a _esa_ persona, solo captaba esos ojos rojos antes de despertar.

Como de costumbre se baño, vistió, desayuno y… que mas, se arreglo para ir a la prestigiosa escuela de Tokio, preparatoria y en un año más universidad. Vivía sola, no porque tuviera conflictos con sus padres o algo parecido, se había mudado para poder continuar con sus estudios en un lugar mas calificado, donde tenía una beca al haber sido una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación, sus amigos Naruto, Ino y Hinata lograron ingresar a la misma escuela aunque esta última lo había hecho para poder estar con su amado novio-come-ramen Naruto Uzumaki (N/A:Naruto entro porque Hinata lo ayudo a estudiar , Sakura pensó que era una perdida de tiempo XD), y lo había logrado. Sakura nunca tuvo un novio ni nada parecido pues nunca se había enamorado, en cambio Ino había salido con un sinfín de chicos y actualmente con Sai, el presidente del club de pintura de la escuela, pero eso a Sakura no le importaba, ella solo se concentraba en sus estudios para poder entrar a una buena escuela de medicina.

Salió corriendo de su casa tan rápido como pudo, miro su reloj, 8:55.

-¡ voy a llegar tarde!

Y corrió a tal velocidad que la gente que estaba parada en la acera solo vio un borrón rosa salir disparado calle abajo, sin darse cuenta de que dejo atrás su libreta de apuntes.

Al llegar a su salón noto que todo estaba en silencio, y supuso que su sensei de esa hora, Kakashi Hatake estaría pasando asistencia, _como siempre_, todo estaba fríamente calculado para ser de la misma forma _siempre_, toco la puerta un par de veces, esperando que su sensei abriera pronto la puerta, le fastidiaba estar fuera mucho tiempo. Escucho unos pasos lentos y perezosos acercarse, después de todo era Kakashi de quien se trataba.

-Señorita Haruno, ¿Por qué tan tarde?

Y a Sakura ese le pareció un comentario demasiado hipócrita de su parte, porque el era Kakashi Hatake.

-Lo siento sensei, me perdí en el sendero de la vida- dijo causando las risas de sus compañeros, Kakashi no hizo más que suspirar pesadamente, había dado en el blanco.

-Que se le va a hacer, toma asiento

La pelirosa avanzo entre los asientos lo mas rápido que pudo y se detuvo en el suyo al lado de Ino Yamanaka, una de sus dos mejores amigar, rubia y de ojos azul celeste, hermosa para el genero masculino y para ella… su mejor amiga-rival de toda la vida. Su silla estaba acomodada estratégicamente en la ventana del edificio, quinto piso, para ser exactos.

-Pss, frentona

-¿Que quieres cerda?- susurro lo mas bajo que pudo mientras su sensei escribía unos problemas en el pizarrón y fingía que no escuchaba nada.

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Y vas con lo mismo…-exclamo rodando los ojos

-Es enserio, generalmente eres la primera en llegar

-Tsk, me desperté tarde

-¿Y el despertador?...

-Señorita Yamanaka, ya que esta tan concentrada en la clase ¿podría pasar a resolver el ejercicio al pizarrón?

-Ha…hai sensei- dijo la rubia fulminando a su amiga con la mirada, se alzo entre los pupitres roja de la vergüenza.

Sakura contuvo una pequeña risa, porque a Ino… no se le daban nada bien las matemáticas.

Entre las sombras de los arboles se apreciaba una figura mirando en dirección a la pelirosa que reía de forma discreta ante el gesto de horror de la rubia.

-Hmp, no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una molestia- dijo con nostalgia el joven, sus ojos rojos destellaban mirando a la joven de cabello rosado.

Y en una nube de humo, la figura se fue difuminando poco a poco hasta confundirse con el color azul claro del cielo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto de forma escandalosa, llamando la atención de medio instituto.

- ¡Naruto no grites!, pareces loco- grito Sakura, provocando que todos se preguntaban quien era el loco.

-¡Hey, Sakura-chan eso no es cierto!-grito mas fuerte.

-¡Que te calles idiota!-exclamo enojada, dándole un golpe tan fuerte a Naruto que lo mando a tres metros de donde estaban ella , Ino y Hinata.

-Na…Naruto-kun- susurro preocupada la ojiperla mirando a su novio caído boca abajo con una marca de puño en su cara, y le salía humo.

-¡Nos vemos mañana chicos!- grito la pelirosa desde lejos, tanto Ino o Hinata se preguntaron como llego a la esquina tan rápido.

-Sakura, ¿a dónde vas, no vienes?

-No Ino, voy a casa, estoy algo cansada

-Cansada y llego tarde por no despertar…

-¡Te escucho Yamanaka!

-Si, si, ¡Hasta mañana!-grito enérgicamente la rubia, y cuando les dio la espalda su sonrisa se borro, a casa… sola.

Camino un rato por la calle llena de edificios, eran tan altos que eran lo único que se podía apreciar en la ciudad, como si fuera un enorme mar de asfalto y edificios interminable, eterno, y sintió como si extrañara algo, mas color, que no fueran edificios si no casas, montañas, bosque y…

No, eso no era cierto, en Tokio no había nada de eso, ese lugar que tanto añoraba… no existía, lo había visto varias veces en sus sueños, era un producto de su imaginación, al igual que ese chico que aparecía en sus sueños, ese que siempre le decía molestia,. Aunque sus amigos también aparecían en ellos, pero eran diferentes, o bien, su ropa lo era. Y a la lejanía vislumbro su pequeña casa.

Bufo con molestia mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa en su maleta, sintió algo metálico rosar su mano y abrió la puerta, quitándose sus zapatos.

-Estoy en casa- murmuro como un viejo habito, como extrañaba a sus padres, y con una sonrisa amarga subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, al ver su cama se tumbo en ella de un salto, y cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada y aun con uniforme escolar se quedo dormida desde las tres y media dese la tarde.

Era medianoche cuando una sombra entro a la habitación por la ventana, en medio de la noche solo un rayo de luna permitió ver la sombra que entro por la habitación, un joven de cabello negro con matices azulados miraba de forma inexpresiva a la chica dormida.

-realmente eres una molestia, dejando la ventana abierta… _el_ podría matarte-dijo cerrando la ventana.

Se sentó en la mullida cama al lado de Sakura, mirándola dormir tan tranquila, tan relajada, tan inocente, tan...

-ignorante- si, ignorante de la verdad, de su propio pasado, encerrada en una mentira de falsa felicidad, y eso lo hizo recordarse a el mismo en esos tiempos tan oscuros, y ahora ella estaba en esas mismas condiciones, engañada, pero sobretodo indefensa.

Quito de su rostro dormido unos mechones rosados, no, el no permitiría que le hicieran eso a ella, era injusto, y bueno estaban los otros pero…ellos formaban parte de la gran mentira que era la vida de Sakura Haruno, _Naruto_, pensó decepcionado del rubio, a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo su mejor amigo, lo ayudaría. Y estaban _ellas_, pero ese no era su problema.

-No dejare que te hagan eso Sakura-susurro cerca del oído de ella-lo prometo-…

**Bueno, ese es el primer capítulo, espero que les guste**.

**La verdad llevo dos semanas en el pero ya lo subí n.n, y pues insisto, era el prologo y quería que como tal tuviera suspenso n.n, algunos episodios van a avanzar rápido y otros lento.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen el fic, aunque no comenten me gusta saber que alguien lee lo que escribo, si algo esta mal no me lo digan tan feo TOT, pero aun así díganmelo ****owo, ****ya saben, sugerencias, quejas y otros aquí n.n .**

**Si les gusto púchenle el botón de abajito. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ñeh, la verdad no se me ocurría como hacer el segundo capítulo . Pero como mi inspiración llega a horas misteriosas (en la madrugada)…**

**Como sea, que les guste el capi, y comenten ****owo.**

**PAREJAS: Sasuke x Sakura y luego mas ñ.ñ.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ninguna n.n…por ahora, quizás leve Ooc, ah, y lenguaje un poco obsceno.**

**DISCLAMER: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen a mí, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Aun así este fic si me pertenece n.n.**

**Capitulo 2**

Los pajaritos cantaban en su ventana, el sol se colaba entre las cortinas, y el cielo era azul y el pasto verde **(N/A: ¿Quién lo pensaría? ).**

_Como siempre._

Y esta vez sus amigos si la esperaban en la esquina donde siempre se encontraban, miro su reloj, 8:40.

Un suspiro.

Al menos el día anterior había tenido una variante, ahora Naruto empezaría a gritar como loco, Hinata se pondría tan roja que a un tomate le daría envidia e Ino diría algún comentario estúpido para alegrarle mas el día…

-¡Sakura-chaaaan!

Uno.

-Ho…hola S..Sakura- saludo una Hinata tan roja que parecía que hervía.

Dos.

-¿Te levantaste del lado izquierdo de la cama?

Tres.

Sakura no era una amargada ni nada parecido, pero vamos, repetir la misma idiotez desde prácticamente el kínder no era muy… interesante. No era como si no le gustara llevar una vida tranquila con sus amigos en Tokio, pero…

-¡Frentona!- grito Ino en su oído.

-¡Ahh!, ¡no, si escucho!- respondió Sakura espantada.

-¿Me oíste?

-Si…no

Ino negó con resignación.

-Te decía que el fin de semana vamos a la casa de Hinata, la que tienen sus padres a las afueras de la ciudad

-Ah, si, iré- dijo Sakura disimulando su emoción por hacer algo nuevo en vez de quedarse en su casa pensando que preparar para comer ese día.

Su escuela era un lugar grande, si no sabías ubicarte podías perderte con facilidad y aun conociendo el lugar si no te fijabas bien donde estabas podías ir en dirección al baño y terminar en algún rincón recóndito de la escuela. Estaba llena de arboles y pequeños jardines, y muchas escaleras que parecían interminables, y mas para Sakura que tomaba clases en el tercer piso… y eran seis.

-Entonces…- dijo el rubio con la boca llena de ramen-el fin de semana la casa de…tus padres…es nuestra

Naruto iba a engullir otro bocado de ramen, y Ino y Hinata se preguntaban como nunca se había intoxicado por comer tanto ramen, o como no había vomitado metiéndose cantidades tan tremendas de comida a la boca…

Hasta que un pedazo de carne de cerdo salió volando de la boca de Naruto a la cara de…

-¡Naruto, eres un cerdo!- grito Sakura mientras lo golpeaba en la cara al rubio, en su mejilla se podía apreciar un trozo de carne ensalivado.

Kakashi no había llegado al salón pasados cinco minutos, el lugar parecía un circo con todos gritando y haciendo tonterías (Naruto XD) y las chicas hablando de…chicos, o mas bien peleando.

-Comprende Ino- trato de razonar Ten ten-Taemin es mejor que Robert Pattinson

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Corea por siempre!-grito Ten ten subida en una banca, y todo el salón la miro con indiferencia mientras Ten ten, en la misma posición era envuelta por un aura de vergüenza.

-Estupidas…-susurro Sakura sin encontrarle sentido a que ambas chicas pelearan por cosas como esas.

(N/A: supongo que algunos se preguntaran que tiene que ver lo anterior con la historia o que hace ahí Robert Pattinson y quien es Taemin, nada y no se para ambas XD, es relleno que recrea una escena diaria en mi vida -.-U)

Al atardecer todo era hermoso, como si el cielo y la tierra se juntaran por un momento. Sakura caminaba a su casa sin prisa alguna, el día había sido largo, y al final Kakashi tardo veinte minutos en llegar, y cuando llego encontró mas interesante telefonear a su esposa Anko sobre quien llevaba el pan esa noche que dar clase.

_::FLASH BACK::_

_-Entonces contando a Neji y a Ten ten, a Shikamaru y a Temari a Sai que viene con Ino y a Gaara que viene de forever alone somos…_

_-Diez Naruto, somos diez-dijo Sakura desesperada viendo a el rubio contar con los dedos._

_-Sakura también viene de forever alone-apunto Ino._

_*Sabía que no iba a faltar una estupidez de Ino*-pensó Sakura mirando a la rubia con molestia._

_-…aunque a lo mejor tu y Gaara se juntan y…_

_-…si, ya te lo dije cielo yo llevo el pan hoy…no, si ya se que quieres pan dulce…si, llegando a casa lavo el baño…adiós-dijo cerrando su teléfono, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta…que el salón estaba en completo silencio y todos lo habían escuchado._

_::FIN DEL FLASH BACK::_

El cielo se oscurecía poco a poco alcanzando una tonalidad purpura, la noche caería en poco tiempo.

Sakura subía las escaleras de su casa que quedaba en la parte alta de Tokio, su casa estaba en medio de árboles altos, las luces que iluminaban su camino resplandecían mas abarcándolo casi todo, todo menos el espacio entre los árboles y la acera.

-…Sakura…

Escucho su nombre en medio de la oscuridad, sola en la noche. Miro a su alrededor buscando al dueño de la voz que la había llamado, esa voz que sonaba tan fría y tan hermosa al mismo tiempo.

-Sakura…

Al girar completamente vio entre los arboles un brillo, una luz roja, noto entonces que aquello que brillaba en la oscuridad eran un par de ojos que la miraban.

Quedo paralizada al ver esos ojos que eran fríos y crueles como la misma voz que había escuchado, los orbes rojizos que la miraban no se habían despegado de ella ni un segundo, la oscuridad que envolvía su entorno no le permitía ver al dueño de los ojos espeluznantes que parecían girar y su cuerpo no se movía.

Entonces recordó el sueño que tenía siempre, en el que al morir lo último que veía eran _ojos rojos._ Una figura se movió entre los árboles y poco a poco se acerco a ella.

-*Voy a… ¿morir?*

Bajo la luz artificial de la calle Sakura vio a un chico de su edad, mas alto que ella, de cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos rojos, le pareció el chico mas apuesto que hubiera visto en su vida, y por alguna extraña razón le pareció que lo conocía.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte molestia- susurro el chico en su oído, y a pesar de que su voz sonó burlona y seca también le pareció dulce.

Sakura seguía sin poder moverse, sin embargo sentía como su corazón latía más rápido bombeando sangre que coloreo rápidamente sus mejillas de rubor.

Con su mano comenzó a acariciar el largo cabello rosado de Sakura, ella no podía dejar de mirar los ojos rojos de el pero sentía sus caricias. El rostro de el permanecía inexpresivo, y a Sakura le pareció que era parecido a una estatua, hermosa y fría.

Su mano rozo suavemente con la mejilla de ella y Sakura se puso más colorada de lo que ya estaba.

-…me gusta tu cabello así…

-pero, ¿sabes?- le susurro acercándola más a el mientras que metía la otra mano a su bolsillo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos con desesperación alternando entre el chico de ojos crueles que la sostenía y el objeto que sostenía en su mano.

-ya es hora… de recordar- dijo sosteniendo en lo alto una especie de puñal pequeño en forma de rombo, y ella solo sintió el dolor de algo enterrado en su carne y algo cálido y espeso manchar su ropa y la de el.

_Rojo sangre._

_Como sus ojos._

_**Bueno, otro capi mas n.n**_

_**La verdad lo sentí muy largo, se que casi todo el fic habla de la vida de Sakura, **_**y creo que notaron que su día se divide en dos mostrar primero su vida normal y el cambio que tiene luego de que llega Sasuke.**

**¿Quién les quiere hacer daño?**

**Je je, lo sabrán en algún episodio.**

**¿Por qué solo Sasuke recuerda?**

**Mmm, los spoileo: lo sabrán en él capitulo cinco n.n, tiene que ver con algo que le paso en su infancia, a Sakura le pasara algo parecido n.n.**

**Y díganme, ¿quieren que siga poniendo mis choco-aventuras de relleno?.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y a las que no comentan pero leen el fic también, saben que mi motivación es leer sus comentarios, y si quieren preguntarme cosas me las escriben y les contesto n.n.**

**Byeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, si tarde u.u.**

**Pero es en parte porque se me fue la idea por un tiempo y se me corto la inspiración u.u, fue un mal momento.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Mmm… no lo se, u.u.**

**DISCLAMER: Ah, Naruto no es mío -.-U , todos lo saben.**

**CAPITULO 3**

_Sangre._

_Sangre que se escapaba de su cuerpo y se derramaba en el piso. Las pequeñas gotas manchaban todo a su paso, llenándolo de ese color carmesí que poseían los ojos de el._

_Dolor._

_Dolor que se acumulaba en cada parte de su cuerpo y la llevaba a las sombras. La in conciencia la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad total, devastadora, negra, como su cabello._

_¿Qué tenia de malo obsesionarse con el culpable de su muerte?_

-Sakura.

_El tipo estaba buenísimo, y no era como si alguien se fuera a enterar de sus secretos más íntimos._

-Sakura.

_Ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan malo morir. La sensación era parecida a caer en una cama, un tanto dura, si, pero cálida._

_-_¡Sakura!

_Mmm, y pensándolo bien, el chico también tenía una linda voz. Cortante, pero eso solo lo hacía más misterioso y sexy, ¿tendría novia? Un chico como ese seguramente no era soltero, aunque su actitud era bastante tosca y agresiva, eso le parecía bastante…_

-¡Maldita sea, se que ya estas consciente, Sakura!

_Ugh. Allí estaba esa fastidiosa voz chillona de nuevo. ¿Es que ni siquiera tenía derecho a morir en paz?_

_Un momento._

_Esa voz chillona era de Ino. ¿Por qué escucharía la irritante voz de su mejor amiga si estaba a punto de sumergirse en el descanso eterno?, Ino y descanso no eran palabras que quedaran muy bien juntas. Ino no estaría en su paraíso personal, y si escuchaba su voz significaba una sola cosa._

-¡Hasta que te dignas a reaccionar, frentona!, ¿crees que quiero perder todo el día en un hospital?

_Estaba viva. Oh si, muy viva._

-Ino… ¿Qué te pasa?, se supone que estaba desmayada- grito alterada la pelirosa.

- Ah, si si. Sobre eso, vamos al centro comercial, ¿vienes?

Y entonces recordó la causa de su desmayo.

Toco su cuerpo con cuidado, esperando sentir algún vendaje o algo parecido, pero estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Oye, ¿Dónde estaba cuando me encontraron?, ¿no tenía ninguna herida en el cuerpo?

Herida.

Esa no era la palabra correcta. Ella había sido apuñalada con un arma que nunca vio en su vida.

-¡Claro que no, frentona!, debes dejar de leer esos libros viejos.- dijo Ino. Pero por algún motivo, sus ojos azules brillaron con ansiedad, y su expresión se descompuso un poco.- Y no te desmayaste, solo te quedaste dormida en la clase de Kakashi, pero no despertabas, entonces Naruto y yo te trajimos aquí.

_Me quede dormida._

_¿Por qué no creía eso?_

_-_¿Estas segu…

-¡Vamos!, el receso va a terminar pronto y no has comido nada. Debes tener hambre.

_No tenía hambre. Ni un poco._

-De hecho, Ino…

-¡Hinata trajo bentou extra!, ¡tienes suerte, Sakura!

_No tengo hambre. ¿Por qué Ino se comportaba de esa manera nerviosa y acelerada?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Y entonces, el tipo atrás de nosotros miro mis tazones de ramen!, ¿Qué tiene de malo que haya comido seis seguidos?, he comido mas en menos.

Sakura se sentía ajena a la conversación de Naruto. Era algo raro, nunca se había sentido así. Como si ya no fuera parte del mundo, como si _no perteneciera a el._

Esa repentina idea le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Porque fue como si ese pensamiento hubiese sido formulado por alguien más.

-… Hinata-chan estaba tan roja… el hombre comenzó a hacer unas caras raras cuando noto que había más tazones sucios detrás de los primeros, y…

Su cabeza le empezó a doler.

Fue un dolor agudo. Como si mil agujas se concentraran en distintas partes de su cabeza y se clavaran una por una, metió su mano al uniforme discretamente, justo donde recordaba el apuñalamiento, y allí estaba, triunfante y seca, una permanente marca que recién comenzaría a cicatrizar.

Las voces de sus amigos se hicieron lejanas, sonaban como ecos a la lejanía, distinguía las voces de Ino y Naruto, pero era como si hablaran en un idioma que no conocía.

_-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha._

La voz en su cabeza le trajo un recuerdo, un flash de una imagen que le parecía familiar.

_-… matar a alguien en especifico…_

Fragmentos de voces, recuerdos, de imágenes. Nada estaba claro, un zumbido llego a sus oídos, bloqueando lo demás, dejándola en su mente, recordando fragmentos de personas que parecía conocer.

_-…odio los tres minutos que debo esperar…_

_-… ¡seré Hokage!_

-_…de recordar._

Esas palabras las había escuchado antes, no sabía dónde ni cuándo, pero le resultaban conocidas.

-Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien?

Miro los ojos azules relucientes de preocupación, faltaba algo en ellos, algo que no lograba identificar pero que no estaba allí.

-Si… estoy bien, Naruto- Las caras de sus "amigos" demostraban que no le creían en lo más mínimo- Hoy iré temprano a casa.

-Te acompañare…

-Voy sola.

Ino la miro extrañada, esa actitud no era común en ella. Sakura era grosera, amable, dulce, agresiva e imprudente, estúpida a veces. Pero nunca era cortante.

-Pero, Sakura-chan…

-¡Estúpidos, me voy sola!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, había sido muy mala con los chicos. No pudo evitarlo, de un momento a otro se enfureció con ellos, culpaba a ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Estaba confundida.

Quiso pensar que fue un simple flash, o una alucinación causada por el dolor tan intenso que la embargo unos instantes. Fuera lo que fuera no era verdad. Quería creerlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero algo la hacía dudar de eso, de todo, algo… o _alguien._

Ni siquiera paso a la enfermería antes de irse.

Quería llegar a su casa antes de que anocheciera, y pudiera encontrarse con _el_. Aunque una parte de ella, deseaba verlo, ver su cabello tan negro como la misma noche, su piel, pálida y sus ojos, _rojos._

No tenía sentido, pero, de un día a otro las cosas cambiaron bastante.

Comenzó a llover, el sonido suave de las gotas de agua impactando contra el suelo la devolvió al momento que vivía.

Y el pitido volvió.

Se sujeto la cabeza con fuerza, mientras esas imágenes aparecían en su mente de nuevo.

_-¡No te vayas!_

_-… eres una molestia…_

_-… jugar a los ninjas…_

_-…de regreso a …_

Termino.

La horrible sensación en su cabeza rosada desapareció, las imágenes y sonidos duraron menos, y le alegro que también el dolor.

El camino a su casa estaba en las orillas de Tokio, con árboles de cerezo alrededor, había poco cemento, todo era pasto.

Y aun estaba lejos.

El olor a hierba mojada llenaba el ambiente, Sakura camino a través de la lluvia ligera, apenas una llovizna. Aun era de día. Escuchaba pasos acercarse a ella, lentamente, con calma.

-Sakura.

No, era de día, bastante temprano aun. _El_ no podía estar allí.

-No soy un vampiro, idiota.

Giro sobre sus talones, aun asustada, y vio al chico allí, parado. Era el, en definitiva, aunque no sabía como el se entero de lo que pensaba, no podía leer mentes ¿o si?

-No. Eres muy predecible, molestia.

_Molestia._ El la llamaba de esa forma desde la primera vez que se vieron. Pero no le molestaba, le dolía.

Sonrió de una forma que le pareció conocida, aunque ya tenía un día que todo le provocaba esa sensación.

Se acerco a Sakura, con el mismo paso lento, relajado, Sakura retrocedió de forma casi instintiva. Corrió su casa tan rápido como pudo, pero no sentía a nadie siguiéndola. La luz del sol se filtraba por los arboles, la ligera lluvia de hace momentos continuaba, ahora mas intensa.

Sakura se detuvo a la mitad de camino, con la ropa completamente mojada, cansada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Junio?

Pero…

Frente a ella estaba el mismo chico de antes, se veía mojado, pero no cansado, respiraban con la misma normalidad de siempre y aun así la había alcanzado y superado, ¡ni siquiera lo había visto venir!

-Hmp, tu condición física no ha mejorado nada, de hecho me pareces más lenta que antes.

Sakura se sonrojo, y la ira recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo, ¿Qué le importaba a él su condición física?, y más importante aún, ¿antes?

-¡Yo no te conozco!-grito con fuerza-¡Deja de seguirme, maldito acosador psicópata!

Un cuchillo en su garganta detuvo el grito que nacería en su garganta. Miro a los ojos a su atacante y se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no eran rojos, como los recordaba, eran negros, de un negro tan profundo como el más profundo de los abismos. Pero era la misma persona que ahora, antes había intentado matarla.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así… molestia.

-No me digas así-susurro con impotencia, aun sin poder moverse- No soy una molestia.

-Hmp, lo eres, más de lo que crees.

Sakura lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, un notorio sonrojo tiño sus mejillas por la cercanía entre ellos.

-Y no soy un psicópata, soy Sasuke, aunque eso ya lo recordaras, a la larga.

Sasuke.

Ese nombre, a pesar de no haberlo oído nunca en su vida, le parecía conocido. El dolor en su cabeza no apareció, pero en su lugar otro flash llego a su mente, ¡claro que conocía su nombre!, porque de todo lo que _debía_ recordar, solo recordaba algo, un casi insignificante recuerdo, _lo amaba._

-Sasu… Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha sonrió levemente ante la cara de incredulidad de la pelirosa, aparentemente lo recordaba.

-¿Recuerdas algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No… no realmente, solo recuerdo tu nombre.

-Yo… te recuerdo, un poco-dijo con suavidad- Recuerdo… Uchiha, ese es tu nombre Sasuke Uchiha. Pero solo eso…

Miro a Sakura, ambos estaban completamente mojados, aun así ella estaba sonrojada, no era solo por la anterior cercanía entre ellos, había _algo_ más.

-Hmp.

-¡Espera!, ¿piensas dejarme aquí, en la lluvia?

Sasuke siguió caminando, sin dignarse a mirar a la pelirosa, caminando entre la lluvia con su habitual paso tranquilo.

-Hum, eres un maldito- susurro corriendo detrás de él. El Uchiha ignoro totalmente a Sakura, mientras ella caminaba maldiciendo y refunfuñando hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-Creo que olvide las…

El chico le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta, haciendo que se abriera y destruyendo el cerrojo. Ella lo miro enfurecida.

-… llaves, ¡eres un salvaje, tenía las llaves en mi bolsa!

-No creo que quieras morir de neumonía, y no llevamos poco tiempo afuera- dijo dándole la espalda a Sakura- Agradéceme cuando no mueras.

-Claro, pasa.

El Uchiha bufo ante su comentario tonto, hacia frio y el le había salvado su vida, ¿no era una buena (bastante insignificante, por cierto) recompensa dejarle entrar a su casa?

-Hmp, como sea.

-Iré por unas…

El teléfono de Sakura sonó, interrumpiéndola, era el timbre que eligió para Ino. Su mano se dirigió con velocidad a su teléfono celular pero una mano la detuvo.

-No contestes.

-Pero…

-Sé que es Ino, pero no contestes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Pues aquí termina u.u.**

**La verdad me gusto como iba al principio pero luego sentí que me quedo como, vacio.**

**Espero que no sientan lo mismo, y aun así comenten n.n. **


End file.
